A Rare Day
by Cody Furlong
Summary: A rare day in Megkat City gives a group of certain kats a break to go on a picnic.


I do not own the Swat Kats, the charatcer Fury belongs to me.

A Rare Day  
By Cody Furlong

(Warning Slash Male/Male Couple)

-

It was a beautiful, late spring Saturday morning in Megakat City... It had been a beautiful week for that matter.

The Mayor was actually doing his job for once, and was out of town at a conference between Megakat and its neighboring cities...

There hadn't been an attack by some crazed Kat, or mutated monster all week...

And the Enforces had finally gotten a small increase in their funding.

For Deputy Mayor Calico "Callie" Briggs, it seemed as if nothing could shatter the great mood she was in... Nothing, except for her alarm clock that is.

-

The she-kat groaned softly as she reached out and turned off her clock.

Burring herself deeper beneath her bedding, she was about to go back to sleep when she suddenly bolted up.

Picking up her clock and holding it close to her face, she squinted at its numbers.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" The blonde, petite female gasped.

Tossing her clock down onto her bed, she quickly threw back the covers and leapt out of her large bed.

Rushing for her bathroom, she quickly stripped out of her silk night gown and stepped into the shower.

Normally Saturday was her day off, where she would sleep in, watch TV, and do all the other things one would do.

However, just like the week had been, this Saturday was not normal.

Today she was going on a picnic with the Kat she thought of as her sister and three of the hottest toms in the City.

-

Quickly showering herself off, Callie stepped back out of the shower and wrapped a large towel around her chest.

Walking back into her bedroom and into her closet, she carefully chose a light, airy sun dress and a pair of sandals. On her way out, she also grabbed a large bag made from wicker.

After setting the bag and shoes on her bed, she went over to her dresser and pulled out her under things.

The beautiful she-kat then took her under things and dress into the bathroom to finish getting dressed.

When she returned, she was dressed and carrying a large beach towel. After stopping by her dresser to get her little used two piece bathing suit, she made her way back to her bed.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Callie stuffed her suit and towel into the bag and then slipped on her sandals.

Then standing with the bag, she went into the kitchen of her apartment.

There, she grabbed her keys, wallet and communicator off the table and added them to the bag.

After checking to be sure she had everything she would need, she then headed for her apartment door.

After leaving her apartment and locking the door behind her, she walked down the hall toward the elevators, humming happily to herself.

Stepping into the elevator, she rode it down to the lobby. Once the doors had opened, she strode off the lift and toward the front doors.

Outside, she could see her friend was pulled up at the door waiting for her.

-

Felina honked her horn and waved as Callie stepped out of her building. Callie waved back as she walked up to the passenger side of Felina's car.

Climbing in, Callie noticed that her friend was clad in a thin white t-shirt, a pair of brown shorts, and that she was wearing her own two piece suite under her clothes.

Rolled up on the seat between them was Felina's towel.

"Hey Fel, sorry I'm late." Callie greeted her taller friend.

"No Problem Cal. You ready to go meet the guys?" The tall, tawny she-kat replied.

Yeah, let's get going, we don't want to keep them waiting." Callie answered.

"Alright, do you know where they said to meet them at?" Felina asked as she pulled out of the lot.

"They told me to meet them in hanger twenty-seven, out at the old air field." The blonde informed, setting her wicker bag down next to Felina's towel.

"I know where that is, we'll be there in thirty minutes." Felina responded, taking a right turn and heading toward the edge of town.

The tawny kat behind the wheel suddenly laughed, causing her passenger to look over at her in concern.

"What's so funny?' Callie inquired.

"I just thought about what my Uncle would say, if he knew what we where doing, and who it was with!" Felina continued to laugh.

"Yeah, you're right! He would have kittens!" Callie burst out laughing.

For the rest of the trip, the two she-kats took turns imitating the gruff Chief Enforcer. Laughing at the different ways he would have reacted.

-

Reaching the old, small, rundown airstrip, Felina drove through its gate and onto it's runway before stopping.

To either side of them, a row of nearly identical, rusting, half circle shaped buildings stretched out along the runway's length.

The two debated for several seconds on which way to go, before Callie finally spotted a set of faded numbers painted on the first building to their right.

"Felina look, one through fourteen." The blonde furred Kat pointed out.

"Alright Callie-girl, that means we go left." Felina congratulated her friend, turning to the left and driving down the left side.

Once they were halfway down, the two began checking for the often hard to see numbers. Hoping they had gone down the correct side.

Reaching the second to last building on this side, they finally found the faded numbers that read twenty-seven.

To make things even easier for them, it was the only hangar they had seen on either side, which had its single sliding door open.

Guessing that this was the place, and that they were supposed to drive in. The tawny she-kat behind the wheel slowly pulled into the hangar's cool, shaded interior.

Looking around the hangars interior through the car's windows, the two females frowned. They had half expected to find the Turbokat parked here, or one of the Swat Kat's other vehicles. But the place was empty.

-

The two females where about to question if they where in the right place, when a familiar roar announced the Swat Kats arrival.

Excitement began to build up within the two she-kats as Callie grabbed her bag and stuffed Felina's towel into it, before opening her door and climbing out of the car.

Felina followed suit and joined Callie at the hangar's door after pausing long enough to lock up her vehicle.

There, the two watched as the sleek black jet known as the Turbokat hovered down for a landing in front of them.

After waiting for the wind from the jet's engines to subside, the two females strolled toward the great machine.

As they approached, they cold see T-Bone and Razor disappear into the floor of the cockpit.

A second later, the cargo ramp in the rear of the jet lowered, and the three Swat Kats strode down it to greet the two females.

As usual, they were wearing their trademark tight fitting, dark blue flight suits, black fingerless leather gloves, red harnesses, black masks, and helmets.

"Hi guys." Both Callie and Felina greeted as one, meeting the toms in the jet's shadow.

"Hello ladies. You ready for a picnic at the beach?" T-Bone greeted back, giving each she-kat a hug.

Coming up to stand on either side of T-Bone, the other two gave their greetings as well.

"Hi Callie, Felina." Razor waved.

"We haven't been introduced properly yet, but you may call me Fury." The third male introduced himself, holding out one paw.

Callie and Felina shook the offered paw one after the other. They both knew the Swat Kats had gotten a third member, but neither had ever had the chance to meet him.

In fact, they had only ever seen him from afar, as he was fighting off some villain or monster with T-Bone and Razor.

Now up close, the resemblance between T-Bone and Fury was striking.

Both T-Bone and Fury where broad shouldered with muscular builds, and from what they could see, they both had the same fur pattern as well.

The only differences they could really see, was that Fury was a few inches shorter than T-Bone, his fur coloring was a shade darker, and his muzzle wasn't as plump and round as the taller tabby's.

Taken all together, he was a rather handsome tom, with noble features that any she-kat would drool over.

"Shall we be going?' Razor suddenly broke into the two she-kat's thoughts.

"Yes, I'm sure we don't want to spend our day off just standing around here." Callie nodded.

The rest gave their agreement then turned and headed up the ramp.

Once inside, Fury pulled down two jump seats for the she-kats, while T-Bone and Razor went up to take their places in the cockpit.

After making sure Callie and Felina were strapped in, Fury then went over to his own seat and strapped himself in.

Strapped down to the floor in-between the muscular tom and the girls, was a large ice chest and picnic basket.

"Alright, we're all strapped in down here, closer her up and let's get going." Fury spoke after tapping the side of his helmet.

In response, the ramp lifted closed and the Turbokat's engines began to power up. Seconds later, the three felt the jet lift off the ground.

As they flew off, Callie and Felina watched Fury out of the corner of their eyes. Today would be their chance to get to know him, and the other two better.

It was pretty obvious to them that Fury was related to T-Bone, but how, they didn't know.

Across from the two she-kats, Fury felt their eyes on him and smiled to himself as he thought about what the two she-kats were thinking.

-

After a short twenty minute flight, the three passengers riding in the jet's hold felt the plane slow then descend for a landing.

Wondering where they were, Callie and Felina began un-strapping themselves once the jet had landed.

Being more familiar with the mechanisms, Fury had un-strapped himself immediately, then went over to help the girls.

The two she-kats had just stood from their seats, when the ramp lowered and the other two toms joined them in the hold.

While the three toms stayed in the jet, the two she-kats went down the ramp to be greeted by a stretch of isolated, pristine beach.

Walking around the side of the jet, they noticed that the aircraft was parked not too far from the water's edge.

While Callie and Felina were taking in the breathtaking view, the males came up behind them.

T-Bone and Fury carrying the ice chest between them, and Razor holding the basket and a large, plaid, folded up blanket.

"Ladies, if you would like to use our cargo hold to change, while we set up the picnic." T-Bone suggested, gesturing back to the rear of the jet with one arm.

He two females nodded then turned and made their way back inside the jet, giggling softly at the burly tom's chivalry.

-

When the females returned, they found the blanket spread out in the shadow of the jet.

The ice chest and basket sitting off to one corner, and the three toms sitting together at the blanket's center.

"Wow, you two look great in those outfits." T-Bone whistled lowly upon seeing the two.

"Thanks T-Bone." Felina purred.

"I'll say, I didn't think you'd wear something like that." Razor added.

"Oh? What did you think we would wear? We certainly wouldn't come out here in just our fur." Callie teased.

"I…um…I meant." The smaller tom stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

T-Bone chuckled softly before clapping Razor on the shoulder. "Come on Kitten, it our turn to change." T-bone spoke then stood.

"Sure thing Tiger." Razor replied back, standing as well.

Fury quickly stood and followed the other two toward the rear of the jet.

"Make yourselves comfortable and we'll be back shortly." Fury called back as he, T-Bone, and Razor disappeared into the jet.

The she-kats laughed softly from making the slim Swat Kat stumble over his words.

Sitting down on the blanket, the two females waited to see what the three toms would come out wearing.

They had only ever seen them in their flight gear, so both were eager to see what they would come back wearing.

-

When the males returned, they didn't disappoint. All three were clad only in their masks and a pair of short swimming trunks.

T-Bone's trunks were dark green in color, while Razor's were dark red, and Fury's were dark blue.

Caught off guard, the two she-kats had to quickly squash the sudden urge to purr at the sight of the tom's strong, well toned bodies, which T-Bone and Fury's short fur did little to hide.

Without anything covering their upper bodies, it was easy to see that both T-Bone and Fury, had stripes not just on their arms, but down their broad backs as well.

It was when the three males sat down on the blanket next to each other, that Callie and Felina noticed they were actually wearing something else, besides just their masks and trunks. Something they had never seen before.

Hanging from a silver chain around Razor's neck, was a small, silver, oval shaped pendant. Engraved on it, were two circles joined together by two straight lines.

T-Bone was wearing an identical pendant, except its chain was longer, so it could fit around his thick neck.

The two females knew that T-Bone and Razor were mates, but they had never seen either one of them wearing anything to prove it before.

"_I guess they just keep them hid under their flight suits_." Callie and Felina both thought to themselves.

Looking over to Fury, they found a set of Dog Tags hanging from a chain around his thick neck.

But they couldn't make out what was stamped on them, because of the way the sun was glaring off of them.

"What? You didn't think we would come out in just our fur did you?" Fury asked, catching the looks form the two she-kats and returning the jab from earlier.

T-Bone and Razor laughed lightly at that, while it was the two females turn to blush.

"No…no. We've just never seen you in anything other than your flight gear, we're just surprised is all." Felina quickly covered.

"Well, should we eat first, or play in the water some?" T-Bone broke in, changing the subject.

"The food won't spoil will it?" Callie asked.

"Nah, we made sure not to pack anything that would, and the ice chest will keep the drinks cold." The smaller Swat Kat answered.

"Alright then, I could go for a dip. You coming Cal?" The taller she-kat voiced, turning to her friend.

"Sure thing Fel." The petite blonde replied.

"Ok then. You coming son?" T-Bone asked as he and his mate stood, the raced off toward the crystal clear water.

"I'm right behind ya dad!" Fury exclaimed, standing and racing off after the other two toms.

Callie and Felina's eyebrows rose in surprise, Fury was T-Bone and Razor's son?

Putting the sudden questions they had aside for now, the two followed the toms to the water.

-

T-Bone and Razor were the first to enter the water, whooping, hollering, laughing, and otherwise carrying on like little kittens as they splashed each other playfully.

Fury was the next to enter, diving under the waves and swimming a little farther out before surfacing to float on his back.

Callie and Felina brought up the rear, reaching the water at the same time.

After seeing what the males were doing, the two decided to have a race were they would swim out to where Fury was, then swim back.

Felina would've won, had she not decided to dunk Fury when she reached him.

"Hey!" Fury yelped getting a mouth full of water as the she-kat forced him under.

The tawny she-kat only laughed back as she swam toward the shore.

"I'm going to get you for that!" The muscular tom shouted after surfacing and spiting out his muzzle full of water like a fountain.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Felina called back, already halfway to the shore.

Fury didn't reply verbally, instead he took off after the she-kat with a mischievous smirk.

Felina thought she was home free, so was very surprised when she felt something suddenly grab hold of her ankle and pull her under, allowing Callie to win.

After surfacing and spitting out her mouth full of water, Felina turned to find Fury behind her.

"What the…How'd you do that?" The female gasped.

"I'm a fast swimmer." The tom replied with a shrug before heading to shore with Felina following.

-

Going over to where they blanket was, the two found Callie sitting on the blanket with her towel wrapped around her waist.

Felina followed her friend's example, and pulled her own towel from Callie's bag before wrapping it around her waist and sitting down next to her friend.

Fury on the other hand, disappeared back into the jet's hold before coming back a few seconds later with three rolled up towels.

Setting two of them aside for the approaching T-Bone and Razor, Fury then unrolled the third onto the blanket and sat on top of it.

"I guess since everyone's here, it's time for lunch?" T-Bone asked as he and his mate unrolled and sat down on their towels.

Callie's stomach growled in response. "Yes I do believe it is." The blonde female laughed lightly.

"Alright, we have milk and fruit juice in the ice chest, and I hope you like tuna subs." Razor informed the two females.

"Sounds good to me." Callie confirmed.

"Same here." Felina nodded.

Being the closest one, Fury picked up the picnic basket from off the top of the ice chest and set it down where everyone could reach it.

"What does everyone want to drink?" He asked, turning back to the cooler.

"Milk." Both T-Bone and Razor replied in unison.

"Fruit juice for me please." Callie answered.

"Same for me." Felina added.

"Alright, three milks and two fruit juices coming up." Fury announced as he reached into the chest.

While Fury was getting the drinks, Razor grabbed the basket and began handing out the six inch subs.

Once everyone had their subs and drinks, they all settled down to eat in companionable silence.

-

After everyone had eaten their fill, the five Kats relaxed back in the shade of the jet.

"So, how long have you two been mates?" Felina asked, looking between T-Bone and Razor.

"Not very long." T-Bone replied, pulling Razor to him and nuzzling him softly.

"And Fury is your son?" Callie inquired.

"Yes." Razor answered, nuzzling his mate back.

The two she-kats giggled softly at the affection the two toms were showing to each other.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk. You want to come Kitten?" T-Bone spoke as he stood up, pulling Razor up with him.

"You know it Tiger." The smaller tom purred.

Smiling down at his mate, T-Bone licked him on the cheek.

Then taking Razor's paw in his, the two wandered off down the beach and disappeared behind a pile of rocks.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I think I'm going for another swim." Fury announced before standing and heading to the water.

Callie and Felina laughed softly at the thought of what T-Bone and Razor were probably doing wherever it was they had gone, as they sat back and watched Fury and the waves.

-

When Fury came back, he took his towel and laid it out in the sun, then spread himself out on it on his back.

The two she-kats let their eyes race over his body hotly once more, the way his trunks and fur was plastered down by the water was putting on a rather impressive show.

While the muscular tom was swimming, the two females had quietly talked about him.

Discussing his hot body, if either of them had a chance of getting with him, and what was stamped on his Dog Tags.

Dog Tags where a rare sight these days, as most militaries had all stopped using them as a form of identification eighteen years ago.

They could still be found in Military Surplus stores, pawn shops, private collections, and things like that.

But most who had been in the military back when they were still using tags, had taken them off when they got out.

Only choosing to keep them on for nostalgia, or as a reminder of something.

Felina was idly wondering about where this tom had gotten his and why he wore them when she was suddenly jabbed in the side by Callie.

"I dare you to go over there and see what's on his Tags." The blonde whispered into her friend's ear.

"If you're so curious why don't you just ask him?" The taller she-kat replied.

"Because, I know you're just as curious as me and because I dared you to." Callie shot back.

"Fine, I will then." Felina huffed, looking over to the prone male.

The tawny female watched the male for a moment, before guessing that he had fallen asleep by the slow rise and fall of his powerful chest.

Though it was difficult to tell, since she couldn't see his eyes.

Callie nudged her friend in the side again then nodded, agreeing with her friend's assessment.

Quickly preparing herself, Felina silently worked her way up from the blanket, and then carefully crept over to the tom, being careful that her shadow didn't cover his face.

Crouching down over the male, Felina read his tags then quickly stood back up. And scrambled back to her friend.

'What did you see?" Callie asked once Felina had sat back down.

"It's weird all they say is, Project War Kat, the there's what looks like a Serial Number." Her friend informed.

"That is weird." The blonde agreed.

Little did either of them know, is that Fury wasn't asleep, and was listening in on their conversation.

-

A few minutes later, T-Bone and Razor returned with sated looks upon their faces. It was also then that Fury seemingly woke from his nap.

"Well ladies, it's starting to get late in the day. While it's been really nice, we should be thinking about packing up and heading back." T-Bone spoke up.

'Yes, I agree. I have a few other things to do today." Callie replied.

"Same here." Felina concurred.

"Alright then, let's pack up and get out of here." Fury announced, picking up his towel and shaking the sand from it.

'Would you two like to change back into your other clothes while we clean up?" Razor asked the two she-kats.

"Sure, if you don't mind." Felina responded.

"Go ahead, we can handle packing up." T-Bone confirmed.

"You sure you won't mind?" Callie asked.

'Nah, go ahead." Razor replied, bending down to pick up their trash and put it into the picnic basket.

"Alright." The two females nodded before turning grabbing their towels and heading for the jet's cargo hold.

When they returned in their normal clothes, the two found everything packed up and ready to be loaded back up.

"Alright let's get out of here." T-Bone announced as he and Fury picked up the ice chest and carried it into the jet.

Razor motioned for Callie and Felina to follow before turning and walking after the two bigger toms with the basket.

"Don't you need to change back too?" Felina inquired.

"Yeah, but we can do that with you around, it's not like we're going to take our trunks off or something." The slim tom called back.

Oh, ok." Callie replied, as she and Felina followed the Kat back into the hold.

-

When the she-kats arrived, they found the cooler strapped back down, and the two burly toms putting the finishing touches on getting redressed.

Taking the basket from his mate, T-Bone strapped it down next to the ice chest while the small tom efficiently pulled his flight suit back on.

Once that was done, Fury helped the two females strap back into their seats, while T-Bone and Razor climbed up into the cockpit.

After closing the up the cargo ramp, Fury strapped himself into his seat just as the jet's engines wined to life. It was an all too short ride back to the airstrip.

When they landed, Fury once more helped the two females un-strap as the ramp was lowered.

After making sure they had everything, Callie and Felina strode down the ramp with the powerful male.

Leaping from their cockpit, T-Bone and Razor walked around and joined the other three.

"It was fun, we should do it again sometime." T-Bone said giving each she-kat a hug.

"Yeah it was." Razor agreed, following his mate in hugging the two.

"Same here." Felina and Callie chorused, getting a hug from Fury as well.

"We should be going, so we'll see you around the next time the city's in trouble." T-Bone said in farewell.

"Alright, but we hope to see you before that." Callie replied as she and Felina backed away from the jet.

"Maybe." Razor shot back, giving each she -kat a wave before turning and heading back to the cockpit.

T-Bone and Fury waved too before turning and taking their places back inside the jet.

Scrambling back from the aircraft as its ramp raised and its engines came to life, the two females watched as the machine lifted off and flew into the sunset.

END


End file.
